


Birdie

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Sex, Tattoo, bird kink, klaine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets a tattoo of a bird. Blaine loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdie

‘Blaine, i have a surprise,’ Kurt tells him as they start getting undressed for the night. ‘Don’t freak out, okay?’

‘Oh no,’ Blaine sighs, sitting on the bed. ‘Am I going to like this? Will it be-’

He freezes. Kurt has pulled off his t shirt and there, on the left side of his chest, a few centimetres above his nipple, is a picture of a bird. It looks like a tattoo.

‘Is that a tattoo?’

‘Yes, Blaine,’ Kurt smiles sitting on the bed next to him. ‘I’ve been waiting for it to heal before I told you. That’s why I’ve been wearing t shirts in bed for the last week. Do you want to touch it?’

As soon as Blaine strokes it with his finger he blacks out.

‘Blaine? Blaine?’

He wakes up with Kurt’s face looking into his own, and there’s an oddly cool breeze on his forehead.

‘Yeah?’

Kurt sits up and stops fanning his fiance.

‘Are you okay? I think you fainted, do you need a doctor, I got you water if I-’

Oh god. He fainted.

‘I’m alright,’ Blaine smiles, sitting up and noticing Kurt’s put every pillow they own underneath him. ‘Just a bit shocked?’

‘Shocked?’ Kurt frowns. ‘Don’t you like it?’

‘I love it,’ and fuck, Blaine’s gone light headed again. Thought that might be from the sudden rush of blood to his dick. ‘Can I- can I see it?’

Kurt straddles him, letting Blaine touch it and oh, Blaine’s hard. Really hard.

‘Do you like it?’ Kurt smiles, beginning to rub himself over Blaine. How did Blaine even get hard so quickly? ‘Kiss it, go on.’

Blaine reaches forward to start pressing wet kisses towards it, licking over it, before Kurt slides a hand under his jaw so Blaine’s head is lifted away.

‘I want you to fuck me,’ Kurt smiles. ‘Okay?’

Blaine gulps, almost falling out of bed in his haste to grab the lube.

Kurt’s on his head and knees as Blaine stretches him open, four fingers making the ring of muscles around Kurt’s hole burn with every movement.

‘I’m ready,’ Kurt moans, arching his bum in the air. ‘Come on, i want you so bad.’

Blaine’s just about to slide in before he thinks of something.

‘Actually, can you- do you mind if you lie on your back? I want to see it.’

Kurt rolls round, flattered at how well Blaine’s taken to the black ink on his skin.

Blaine’s only just started building up a rhythm when he freezes suddenly, staring in shock at Kurt.

‘What’s wrong, are you hurt? Blaine?’

‘Is that…Is it…Am I seeing?’

‘What?’

‘Is that Pavarotti?’

‘Yeah,’ Kurt smiles. ‘Is that weird? It’s not like, exactly him, but it’s a canary.’

‘Oh my god,’ Blaine moans, and thrusting inside of Kurt. ‘Oh my god Kurt, that’s so hot, I love it, I love you, oh my god,’

‘Okay?’ Kurt raises his eyebrows before screaming out loud as Blaine finds his prostate.

‘Oh yeah, right there,’ he whimpers as Blaine continues to slam into him. He’s not sure Blaine’s ever fucked him so hard, he’s never as fast as this, it’s almost too much.

‘Blaine?’ Kurt asks, his legs draped around Blaine’s lower back. ‘Can you slow down for a bit?’

Blaine doesn’t seem to hear Kurt at first, his eyes are fixated on Kurt’s tattoo, oblivious to everything else.

‘Blaine! Hello?’

‘What? Oh, yeah.’ Blaine apologises, shaking his head. ‘Slower. Got it.’

Somehow Kurt manages to get Blaine to lift his head up long enough to start kissing him, sloppy and wet, uncaring as long as it feels good.

They carry on for a few more minutes, Blaine shamelessly slamming into Kurt’s prostate, Kurt’s whole body quivering with every thrust against his sweet spot. It’s going pretty good until Kurt makes a strangled sound, moving his head away from Blaine’s.

‘Blaine, you just bit me!’

‘What?’ Blaine asks, sounding confused. ‘Oh, sorry Kurt, I wasn’t concentrating, I was just…’

He trails off, looking back down at Kurt’s tattoo and grinning, staring at it as he continued to fuck Kurt. At this point, Kurt gives up on trying to hold a conversation with him or even getting his attention, deciding he might as well make the most of what Blaine is doing to him.

Suddenly, Blaine collapses on top of him, and judging from the way he’s breathing, he’s come already. Yep, Kurt can feel a warm wetness inside of him. That’s Blaine alright.

‘I love it,’ Blaine moans, rolling off of Kurt to lie on the bed. ‘Get another one.’

Kurt sighs, reaching down to jerk himself off until he spills into his own hand, letting Blaine return to kissing his tattoo.

The next morning, Kurt’s making pancake batter when Blaine wanders in.

‘Morning Kurt!’ he smiles, bounding up to him to give him a hug from behind. Kurt knows Blaine’s peeking over his shoulder to stare down at his tattoo.

‘It’s still there, Blaine,’ he smiles, wondering if Blaine will ever allow him to wear a shirt again. ‘How many pancakes do you want?’

‘Pancakes after,’ Blaine moans, pressing himself against Kurt’s leg. He’s miraculously hard already, and wants to let Kurt know. ‘I can think of something else to put in my mouth.’

Before Kurt can take in what’s going on, Blaine’s kneeling in front of him, fiddling at Kurt’s trackies until Kurt finds himself naked in the middle of their kitchen, Blaine sucking him off.

‘Wow, okay,’ he whispers, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Blaine’s looking up at him, but not his face, his chest. With every bob of his head Blaine’s eyes settle on the tattoo. Kurt’s never seen Blaine like this, he looks like an animal in heat for god sake.

Blaine continues sucking kurt off, cupping his balls with one hand while his other grips onto Kurt’s waist. He’s unbearably hard himself, cock tenting in his pyjama pants. He ignores it tough, pulling off Kurt for a second to just lick at the head of Kurt’s penis, sucking at the slit and following the vein on the underside of Kurt’s shaft. Kurt’s slick with Blaine’s saliva, glistening off of his flushed red cock. He begs Blaine to return to sucking him off, bucking his hips into Blaine’s mouth as they build a faster rhythm.

Eventually, Kurt comes, thick streaks of semon spurting out into blaine’s mouth. Blaine can taste Kurt, salty in his mouth, swallowed down his throat. Without even touching himself, Blaine comes too, messing his pants as he stars up at the black ink on Kurt’s chest.

Pulling off, he stand up, kissing the tattoo and spitting out some of krt’s cum onto it.

Kurt says nothing, raising his eyebrows.

‘So you get off on it, huh?’

‘You have no idea.’

‘Okay,’ kurt giggles, returning to making the pancake batter.

‘Oh god,’ Blaine whines, looking down at his crotch. ‘Kurt, I’m hard again, come with me.’

Before Kurt can say anything, Blaine drags him to the bedroom, eyes fixed on the tattoo again. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
